


Falling Rain and Freshly Cut Grass.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I got inspired, I'm sure this is horrible, M/M, Panic Attacks, like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is having a nightmare and Stiles was there and woke him up. Things lead to panic, and panic attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Rain and Freshly Cut Grass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, I was alone at lunch today and just wanted to write and then this happened and you guys have to deal with it.

Derek was in the woods. It was snowing but it wasn't cold. He could smell something in the air that made his stomach turn and his fists clench. He could hear crackling from a fireplace. Then all at once he heard screaming and realized that it wasn't snow that was falling; it was ash. Derek opened his mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out. His wolf wanted to run and save the people he knew were inside but his feet were like lead. Derek fell to his knees and held out a hand towards the only people he ever trusted. The people who were burning because of him. Then the air turned into something sweet. The smell of falling rain and freshly cut grass all at once. It was oddly comforting. Derek fell through the forest floor and then felt a hand on his arm. It was soft and had a gentle touch. His body leaned into it and then he realized his eyes were closed. Maybe he didn't want to open them. But the touch on his arm belonged to someone who wanted him to open his eyes, and something inside of him trusted the smell of falling rain and freshly cut grass.

* * *

 

Derek opened his eyes and saw Stiles looming over him with a look of concern and long fingers wrapped around the wolfs arm. Derek could feel the sweet sweat on the back of his neck and could smell his own distress rolling off of him.

"You were having a nightmare." Stiles must have realized he was touching Derek because he pulled his hand away like he was burned and then whispered 'sorry.' It must have been lack of sleep or drowsiness that made Derek reach out and grab Stiles' wrist and say with a groggy voice,

"Don't be." Stiles' eyes opened wide and his body tensed, but Derek didn't move. He looked up at Stiles' face and Stiles looked down in submission.

Derek has noticed Stiles. Very much so. Ever since he found him and Scott in the woods he has noticed Stiles. His smell made Derek go mad with want. Everything about Stiles made Derek trust him and Derek couldn't be more grateful that Stiles was human in the pool. The teen would have been able to hear Derek's heart skip a single beat when he said that he didn't trust Stiles. And Derek has most definitely noticed the teen noticing him. That's why Derek had to stay away. He was poison to Stiles. But his mother always said fate is persistent.

"D-Derek? What are you-" Stiles said in a quiet voice, he was squirming and still wasn't meeting Derek's eyes.

"Stiles." Derek whispered to get Stiles' attention, but the teen still wouldn't look at him. Stiles' heart was racing in his chest, and panic was coming off of him in waves. His breath started coming shorter. Derek took the hand that he still had a grip on and pulled it to his own chest and let Stiles' fingers rest over the skin where his heart was. "Focus on my breathing." Derek pulled his other hand to rest on Stiles' waist. "Feel my heart beating beneath your hand." Stiles breath was still coming fast. "Stiles look at me." Derek took his hand from Stiles' waist and raised it to Stiles' cheek and caressed him lightly but pulled his head up to look at Derek. "I got you, you're okay." Stiles closed his eyes and grabbed Derek's arm and held on tightly. He was breathing a little slower now, but it was still coming much faster then normal.

"That's it, just breath. I'm right here." Derek kept breathing and whispering to Stiles. After a bit he calmed down enough to open his eyes. He looked at Derek like he didn't understand. His heartbeat was at a normal pace and his breathing was coming in long and slow huffs. Derek gently pulled Stiles down onto the bed and the teen draped himself along the left side of Derek's body.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, or woke you up, but you were breathing really hard and I'm pretty sure you whimpered, and I couldn't leave you like that, and I was here because I couldn't sleep and found something important that I had to tell you about and-" Derek cut Stiles' rambling short.

"Don't be sorry." Derek closed his eyes and let himself hold Stiles, but then Stiles moved to get up,

"I should go-" Derek pulled Stiles down, "Derek, I-" Stiles started,

"I want you to stay." Derek whispered and regretted it almost immediately. He was Derek Hale. He wasn't allowed to want things anymore. But Stiles lied back down and nuzzled into Derek.

"Okay." Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's middle, and Derek loved the touch. The way Stiles could calm him down with touches and his presence. "Derek?" The alpha made a huff in response. "You're a chocolate bunny."

"What?" Derek asked, because Derek is _not_ a chocolate bunny.

"All hard on the outside, but gooey and soft on the inside." Stiles said through a yawn. "Night sourwolf."

Derek stayed awake for a bit after Stiles fell asleep. Stiles had wormed his way into Derek's life, and even found the 'gooey and soft' inside Derek didn't even know he had. Derek sighed and fell asleep wondering what he got himself into and how he didn't want to get out of it, whatever it is.


End file.
